deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Comanche vs Mongols
War of the Bow Calvary Comanche The weirdest thing about the Comanche is that horses are not native to America. So if the ‘white men’ didn’t come over to the USA, then the Comanche tribes couldn’t be created as they used their calvary to gain independence and make a large Native American empire. But at the same time, the Comanche were literally slaughtered by the USA. OH THE IRONY. War Hawk Club- More of a pickaxe than a club. It is lightweight while still being lethal, so I like it. ‘BUT IT GOT STUCK IN THE SKULL, SO IT’S SLOWER AND LESS EFFECTIVE!’ Hey, this is a 1 on 1 fight. If you kill the guy, even with the blade stuck in him, you still win. War Lance This is a large slashing spear, and yet it is very light. The stone edge (sometimes not stone, sometimes made of scrapmetal) does not make it any weaker than a steel weapon (well it could be steel, they never told us really), it can still penetrate light armor. Its stabs are quick and accurate, it gets the job done. Comanche Bow and Arrow The Comanches can fire 3 arrows at once, shoot accurately, shoot quickly and is maneuverable. This is tied with the Hunnic bow as the best bow and arrow yet. It might have shorter range, but it is just so quick and effective that it overwhelms the Mongol bow in this way. Scalping Knife All you haters will ask me ‘Why didn’t the Comanche get as many kills as the Apache with the knives’? This is one of the smallest knives yet, and apparently wasn’t designed as a weapon. SCALPING KNIFE, that’s what you use it for. Comanche are horsemen, not knife fighters- they don’t have the Apache’s skill. There’s a difference between an unskilled head razor vs a knifefighter throwing 20 knives in your face. Even with skill, this knife is a very weak weapon and nonlethal despite its speed. Mongol Mongols stretched from Western Europe to the Koreas and from Turkey to Afghanistan NATO. Not conquering India and Japan makes sense, they were powerful… but Vietnam? You lost to little Vietnam Mongols? Can’t blame you- France, Japan, and Cambodia had trouble- China had a short scuffle before surrendering and America? You all know… So conquering China and any state that could be defeated makes much success for the Mongols. Don’t worry, if they lose this fight they shall return for Genghis’ episode! With entirely different weapons! Glaive This huge spear is designed to kill riders on horseback. Although it sounds like a good idea, most riders will shoot arrows at you before you got close. This delivers instant kill to man and horse, though is a heavy weapon for a light warrior, and can’t be used on horseback despite Mongols being known for horseback riding. Although not versatile, I don’t want to engage in combat against a Glaive- I think it’s strong enough to kill a War Elephant. Mongol Bow and Arrow The Mongol Bow is known for its range. Although range and accuracy are entirely different, this bow is quite special. It is very above average in accuracy but still is slightly outmatched by Hunnic bows and Comanche bows, making it the 3rd best cavalry bow yet. But imagine a Mongol volley of arrows, this would devastate armies. Ild This sword is fast and lethal in slashing power. The stabbing is weak but still lethal. It’s just another sword in my mind. Don’t know why it got such low kills compared to the other melee weapons, maybe it lost out to the Comanche spear. Flanged Mace The power of a morningstar without that retarded flailing. It might be slow, a little bit short ranged and heavy, but it looks devastating against armor. But against an enemy who is agile, has fast weapons, and doesn’t wear much armor (Comanche) I would prefer something faster. Match This match up was WAY to close to call. The Mongol’s weapons were all good in their own way while the Comanche’s knife gave him a great disadvantage. Both warriors have similar archery skills, but Comanche archery was slightly faster.However, the main reason for the Comanche win was that Comanche were light soldiers with light weapons. Mongols were light soldiers with heavy weapons. Comanche fought solo or in squads while Mongols fought in armies. In the end the faster, more flexible Comanche defeated the slow and powerful Mongol. Power should only be used if yourare strong both offensively and defensively, the Mongol’s armor was too light to protect him. I really wanted to know more about Comanche armor, cause I think that might have done something for the fight. I guess their shield could stop arrows but I doubt the other weapons. Category:Blog posts